


fucked up hearts

by roseilles



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Multi, Slow Burn, This is Bad, ayano is nb here, oh boi why am i doing this, please no one read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseilles/pseuds/roseilles
Summary: its gay yalli update very slowly and best i can





	1. Chapter 1

Ayano was experiencing yet another normal day, with a slight abnormality. She had killed Kokona Haruka.

It wasn't that big of a deal except for Saki bitching and the other students mourning. Ayano sighed and also put up a sad farce lest she be questioned her behavior after a 'suicide'. Ayano had it figured all out, after the nice info of Kokona's compensated dating, blackmail was totally worth it. One rival down, one success in a minefield of battles. Ayano went on pretending to mourn for Kokona, even going so far as crying. When the police came, her alibi went through smoothly. Ayano finally got to go home, relieved of pretending to mourn for the bitch that so dared to even talk to her Senpai.

"I'm home", Ayano announced, as she entered the empty house. She sighed, a bit lonely. She continued on with her night, doing household chores, talking to Info-chan about her rivals, doing her homework, and of course admiring her Senpai Shrine. Ayano yawned as the night went on, tired from the day's events. Maybe joining the martial arts club would do her good in eliminating rivals, she thought. She grinned to herself, maybe she'll get so strong she can break bones and jaws with her bare fists. The thought gave Ayano a bloodlusty glee to look forward to the next day as she hit the hay.

The next morning Ayano was ready to join the club that'll help her most with defeating her rivals. It'd disturb some time admiring Senpai, but it would be totally worth it. When she got to school the first thing she did was go to the martial arts club room. She knocked the door politely and entered, there were four kids training, with one boy in front of the room shouting sappy quotes from Bruce Lee. They all turned to her, expectant of her to say something. Ayano's stoic face remained as she requested,"Can I join the martial arts club? My name is Ayano Aishi, you may all call me Ayano or Yan-chan if you want"

The boy with a headband in the front of the room walked up to Ayano with a great big smile. 

'Weirdo', thought Ayano, as he burst out, full of energy "Hello Ayano! Welcome to the martial arts club! I'm glad you want to join, all we ask for is that you show up at least once a week." 

"Manageable", Ayano replied. The boy then handed her a flier out of nowhere.

"Well, here are the times we meet!"

"Okay." Ayano continued to hear the boy drone on how she could stay but would be hard because there are any uniforms for her yet and having the other club members introduce themselves to you one by one. It was painful to see everyone to shout their name with excitement, but she had to act normal.

She sent everyone a fake smile that seemed graceful, "It's nice to meet you all."

The boy in the headband snapped his finger and laughed, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Budo Masuta, club pres!"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeskip a few weeks later and gay starts to happen

A few weeks later and Ayano was already doing fairly well in her martial arts club. She was well acquainted with her club-mates. There was Mina Rai, Sho Kunin, Shima Shita, and Juku Ren. They all were hard working people, aimless however, Ayano thought. They all treated her fairly and sometimes even walked home with her. Ayano felt a little sad knowing that these nice people might be her rivals and that she must eliminate them all one day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated in forever!! im so sorry i really tried my best with this chapter!! more to come; tbc!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> chap one done, my hand has a gun, i too am done- LOL NO PLS DONT TAKE ME SRSLY OR REPORT ME  
> i know it has shit grammar ad syntax ill fix it l8r  
> i know it has very little to begin with, im updating a little by everyday


End file.
